In the case of a liquid crystal display device having reflectors, such as a reflective liquid crystal display device and a transflective liquid crystal display device, an underlying layer having a plurality of projections or recesses is formed before the reflectors are formed in order that the reflectors can have projections or recesses. A photosensitive material is used as the material of the underlying layer. In the step of forming the underlying layer, a photosensitive film is formed by applying the photosensitive material on a supporting substrate and then baking the photosensitive material, and the photosensitive film is patterned by exposing the photosensitive film to light and then developing it.
On the surface of the supporting substrate on which the photosensitive film will be formed, various conductive films for gate buses, gate terminals and others are generally present. Therefore, if the photosensitive film is exposed to light and then is developed, unnecessary portions of the photosensitive film are removed by a developer during the development process, so that the various conductive films covered with the photosensitive film appear and thus the developer contacts the appearing various conductive films. If the developer contacts the various conductive films, the photosensitive film may be reduced more than necessary, and the conductive film making contact with the developer may be damaged.
The above example is described about the situation that occurs when the developer contacts the various conductive films. In a different example, for example, in which an etchant contacts various conductive films in the step of wet-etching a metal film, the metal film may be reduced more than necessary.